The Monkey of Death
by Rune Saint
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy died when he was a young boy and now he is a Shingami, the 4th Seat of 13th Division of the Gotei 13.


**Bleach and One Piece belong to** **Shueisha and Tite Kubo and Eiichiro Oda respectively.**

A/N: So I was originally going to write a prologue for how Luffy died but I couldn't word it the way I wanted so I'll just summarise, he drowned. He fell of a cliff when it was stormy. Sabo and Ace tried to save him but couldn't, and they and Luffy's Hat washed up on an island out to sea, their alive.

You may think that would easy to write but no whole lot of cringe, so I just skipped it. Moving on, to more cringe, the end of the Soul Society arc. I wanted to do more of this arc, but I couldn't quite work how to fit Luffy in except at the end, he'll still get a cool fight through.

* * *

The 4th Seat of the 13th Division , Monkey D. Luffy, lent against the world, this was taking too long, "Captain! We need to go Rukia's about to die, and I refuse to let that happen!" Luffy hand grabbed his sword and tighten around the grip. He would not let them kill her, his first friend since he made after dying.

"You don't have to scream Luffy," Kiyone said, "Captain!" she screamed.

"You're screaming too," Sentaro said.

Kiyone banged on Ukitake's door. "Captain are you ready, Rukia's executions has started, if we don't hurry, Luffy's gonna rush in there and get himself killed.

The door open and Ukitake walked out holding a big shield thing which had the Shihoin chest on it. "Sorry to keep you waiting," the white haired captain said, "I had trouble removing the seal. But I'm ready now, since Central 46 ignored out warning this is the only way. Let's go we're goingto desotry the Sokyoku!"

Let's sir!" Kiyone and Sentaro said. Luffy punch his one palm, "Let's save Rukia."

The 13th division spirited across the Seireitei to the Sokyoku Hill, they saw the Sokyoku turn into a giant firebird. They saw it go for Rukia, fear like nothing he'd ever felt before welled up inside of the black hair boy. "RUKIA!" he shouted in fear when he saw the bird blocked. By a boy with weird hair, like Rangiku. "He's my new friend," Luffy said. The 13th division shinigami smiled at Luffy's friendly nature.

"Now's not the time Luffy," Ukitake said," It's time to save her. He said as he grabbed the cord and threw it, it wrapped around the birds neck. "Captain Ukitake! Kiyone!" Isane said in a surprise, and confusion.

"RUKIA!" Luffy shouted.

"Luffy," Rukia whispered, unbeknowst to herself, her cheeks were red. Which Ichigo noted, and smirked. Byakuga also notice and unlike Ichigo wasn't happy that boy annoyed him.

Shunsui Kyoraku grab cord a end on the cord and placed it on the ground. "Hey there handsome... what took you so long?" He asked Ukitake, he saw Luffy. "Still copy me, huh?"

"CAPTAIN KYORAKU!" Isane was shocked, still.

Luffy grinned, like Captain Kyoraku, Luffy wore a Kasa hat pratically a Sugegasa, and a long kimono over his shinigami clothing, although his was red, and had a skull with two pipes crossed behind it with the letters, ASL, written across it. The A was red, the S was blue and the L was yellow all outline in black. "Yep."

"Sorry," Ukitake told Shunsui, I had trouble releasing it," HE place the shield on the ground. "But now I'm ready."

"Stop them!" Soi-Fon yelled, "They're going to destroy the Sokyoku!" It was too late the two captains pierced the shield with their Zanpakuto, and the bird was gone.

Luffy grinned as as the weird haired boy destroyed the scaffold. Then Renji appeared, Luffy grinned, glad his friend was alright, he couldn't feel Renji's reiatsu earlier and was worried. Then the weird hair boy threw her and Luffy laughed as they yelled at him. "Why are you laughing?!" Rukia yelled at him. He grinned. "I'm just glad you're alright." Rukia smiled at him.

"Get her out of here!" Ichigo yelled, I'm leaving her to you, protect her with your grabbed Rukia and ran away. As 3 lieutenants, Marechiyo Omaeda, Isane Kotetsu and teh ost powerful Lieutenant of teh Gotei 13: Chojiro Sasakibe. The three actuvate their Shikai.

"Crush Gegetsuburi!" Omaeda called

"Run Itegumo!" Isane called.

"Bite Gonryomaru!" Chojiro called.

Ichigo one-shotted Omaeda, Sasakibe raised Gonryomaru "Tengoku no Sutoraiki" a bolt of lightning shot out of the rapier at Ichigo, Luffy flashed in front of the lightning bolt. Bakudo #39: Enkosen!" He held out his hands and a yellow barrier and the hit the barrier and disposed.

"Hi," Luffy said to the weird haired boy, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, 4th Seat of the 13th Division. Thanks for saving Rukia."

Ichigo blinked, "You're name is Monkey?" he asked.

"Hey only Rukai can call me Monkey, my name's Luffy."

Ichogo smirked, "Why is Rukia..." he didn't get to finish his question as he swung around and picked up his blade to block an attack from Byakuya.

Luffy drew his sword and attack Chojiro, "What do you think your doing?" Chojiro asked.

"Saving my friend," he raised his other hand. "Hado #60: Hangeki!" Chojiro went flying and Luffy followed after him, he knew he had to kept him distracted, if he didn't he woudl go adter Rukia. He couldn't have that.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well I expect you didn't except Luffy to be fighting Chojiro, and yes Ichigo did one-shot him in the series, and at the time I had had no problem with this, he was at the level of captains, and Chojiro was a liuetenant. A liuetenant who we later learn has been offered the position of captain multi times but refused out of loyalty to Yamamoto and learnt and master his Bankai. Also he has lightning powers.

If people are curious about why Luffy is the 4th seat, instead of the Lieutenant, well same reason Grap never became an admiral. Also 4 means death.

 **Made up techniques** : (I'm using google translate for these just so you know)

Tengoku no Sutoraiki (Heavenly Strike): Chojiro shots a bolt of lightning from Gonryomaru.

Hado #60: Hangeki (Repulse): Just a far more powerful version of Hado #1: Sho.


End file.
